Les bêtises de Shuichi Shindô
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Eiri est parti. Shuichi casse tout. One shot, humour, écrite y a longtemps


**Titre de la fanfic :** Les bêtises de Shuichi Shindô  
><strong><span>Auteur de la fanfic :<span>** Yuuki Seijaku ou Yuuki Tohma  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Le manga de Gravitation est de Maki Murakami, ses personnages avec. La chanson c'est « Les bêtises » de Sabine Paturel.  
><strong><span>Genre de la fanfic :<span>** Song Fic / Romance / Humour / One shot  
><strong><span>Notes :<span>** Cette fic date de 2008. Veuillez, s'il vous plait, en prendre compte. Comme j'ai écouter cette musique pour écrire une autre fic, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être la poster…

* * *

Il était partit, sans rien lui dire. Et le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses se retrouvait maintenant devant un appartement vide, sans rien. Sans l'homme qu'il aimait. Même la fumée de cigarette qu'il détestait un peu pourtant, commençait à lui manquer. Alors, Shuichi décida de se venger.

_J'ai tout mangé le chocolat__  
><em>_J'ai tout fumé les Craven A__  
><em>_Et comme t'étais toujours pas là, j'ai tout vidé le rhum coca _

Il commença par le pire. Dévalisant ainsi le frigo, en mangeant tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, ensuite, comme il aperçu un paquet de cigarettes près du bureau, il décida de toutes les fumer, il ne fallait pas faire de gâchis voyons, mais il ne réussit à en fumée, tant c'était ignoble. Mais comment son amant faisait-il ?

Shuichi vérifia si Eiri était revenu, mais non, toujours pas. Il y avait toujours ce mot qui disait qu'il était partit à New York sur la table, et puis c'est tout. Il continua donc de tout vider, et entama d'un seul coup, une bouteille de coca cola, et une canette de bière. Comme il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool, il devint un peu saoul.

_J'ai tout démonté tes tableaux__  
><em>_J'ai tout découpé tes rideaux__  
><em>_Tout déchiré tes belles photos que tu cachais dans ton bureau _

Sous l'effet de l'alcool, le chanteur devint encore plus fou que d'habitude, prenant ainsi tous les tableaux, les rassemblant par terre, il commença à les casser avec un marteau.

- Crétin de Yuki ! Et après c'est moi l'idiot, tu parles...

Il finit même par s'attaquer aux rideaux, en les déchirant. Avec le marteau il cassa aussi les vitres et fit une caricature d'Eiri avec les bouts de tissu du rideau. Et puis, Shuichi se dit finalement, que s'il cassait tout dans le bureau de son amant, il reviendrait peut-être. Il cassa la porte avec son marteau, et prit toutes les feuilles des romans d'Eiri, et toutes sortes d'autres feuilles, se munit d'une paire de ciseaux, et en fit un tas de confettis, il compta aussi dans ses confettis, une espèce de photo de son amant jeune, avec le mec qu'il avait tué.

- Bah comme ça tu l'oublieras quand tu reviendras...

Avait-il dit dans le vide.

_Fallait pas m' quitter, tu vois__  
><em>_Il est beau le résultat__  
><em>_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand t'es pas là _

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses alla encore une fois vérifier si Eiri était revenu, mais il n'y avait toujours personne mis à part le chanteur, des confettis de papier, des bouts de verre, un frigo ouvert et vide, des bouts de tissu qui formait la tête caricaturé de l'écrivain dans l'appartement. Et Shuichi se mit à rire. Comme un fou, en admirant ce qu'il avait fait. Il décida même de continuer.

- Au moins si je détruit ton appartement, tu reviendras peut-être...

_J'ai tout démonté le bahut__  
><em>_J'ai tout bien étalé la glue__  
><em>_Comme t'étais toujours pas revenu, j'ai tout haché menu menu _

Le marteau toujours en main, l'alcool toujours un peu dans le sang, il décida de s'attaquer aux meubles, qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Ainsi, il cassa le lit, la table de nuit, la table basse du salon, le bureau, la bibliothèque, et envoya même les livres voler par la fenêtre. Puis, en cassant le placard, il trouva un pot de colle, et décida d'en mettre partout dans la chambre et puis aussi sur le palier, comme ça si son amant revenait, il ne pourrait plus repartir.

Mais, il attendit quelques minutes, croyant que Eiri allait revenir, puis finalement abandonna, et commença à reprendre son marteau, et à tout casser les restes de meubles démontés...

_J'ai tout brûlé le beau tapis__  
><em>_J'ai tout scié les pieds du lit__  
><em>_Tout décousu tes beaux habits, et mis le feu à la penderie..._

Et puis, Shuichi trouva par terre, un briquet oublié de son amant, ainsi, il décida de brûler les tapis de la maison, pour faire un feu de camp, et n'hésita même pas. Dans le feu, il rajouta les meubles en bois, comme par exemple les pieds du lit, la bibliothèque et puis les confettis en papiers...

En laissant le feu grandir, il commença à jeter les habits dans le feu, parce que si Eiri revient, il pourra racheter des habits avec son amant, et sa ferait une super sortie en amoureux. Enfin, c'est ce que le jeune chanteur des Bad Luck se disait.

_Fallait pas m' quitter, tu vois__  
><em>_Il est beau le résultat__  
><em>_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand t'es pas là _

Et Shuichi regardait le feu de camp qu'il avait crée à l'intérieur de l'appartement de l'écrivain. Il trouvait cela super joli et partit dans un délire où il était en forêt avec son amant, qu'ils regardaient le feu de camp en se racontant des histoires. Mais, le chanteur le savait. Eiri n'était pas là, sûrement à New York, cherchant un fantôme du passé, qu'il a tué lui même.

_Fallait pas casser mon cœur__  
><em>_M' laisser sans baby-sitter__  
><em>_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand mes yeux pleurent _

A la pensée que Yuki était loin, Shuichi se mit à pleurer, pas de sa propre naïveté, mais vraiment très fort, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, regardant le feu s'étendre. Quel idiot ce blond !

- Espèce d'imbécile, ton appartement va cramer si tu revient pas...

Et le jeune chanteur éteignit le feu.

_J'ai tout renversé les poubelles__  
><em>_J'ai tout pilé la belle vaisselle__  
><em>_Attends c'est pas tout à fait tout, aussi dépensé tous tes sous _

Shuichi décida de faire puer l'appartement, même si celui ci sentait déjà la fumée du feu de camp qu'il venait d'éteindre. Il descendit alors et emmena les poubelles remplies, même celle des voisins, dans l'appartement, et les vida partout. Une immonde odeur se fit sentir, mais le jeune garçon ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'était ses larmes couler, et son trou béant dans le coeur.

Et puis, il remarqua qu'il restait encore des choses à casser, et prit donc les assiettes, et fit du freesbee avec, il tordit les cuillères, les fourchettes et les couteaux, ou alors les cassèrent avec un marteau, il envoya les verres contre le mur, et pleurait toujours autant. Et, au fond de l'étagère à vaisselle, il trouva un coffre. Avec un code bien évidemment. Sans réfléchir il écrivit sa propre date de naissance, et le coffre s'ouvrit.

- Espèce d'idiot, pourquoi tu t'es barré à New York alors que tu pense même à moi quand tu prends de l'argent ?

Et dans le coffre, il y avait une carte de crédit. Toute belle, toute propre, sans tâches, sentant l'odeur de son amant. Et c'est là qu'il eut une idée. Shuichi courut à la banque, laissant l'appartement détruit au loin, et alla dépenser toute l'argent. Il s'acheta pleins de pockys à la fraise, et finit par aller s'acheter un billet d'avion pour New York.

_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand t'es pas là _

Et dans l'avion, il pensait à son amant, se disant qu'il allait le revoir, enfin, et que sa destruction d'appartement avait servit à quelque chose... Et qu'au moins, si il réussissait à ramener son amant, celui ci comprendrait à quel point c'est mal de laisser Shuichi seul.

_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand mes yeux pleurent__  
><em>_Fallait pas m' quitter tu vois__  
><em>_Il est beau le résultat__  
><em>_Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises quand t'es pas là__  
><em>_Fallait pas casser mon cœur__  
><em>_M' laisser sans baby-sitter __  
><em>  
>L'avion atterit, et Shuichi courut à 310 kmh à la recherche de son amant, et avec un détecteur trouvé on ne sait où.

Dans le parc, près de l'arbre ou il rejoignait Yuki, Eiri attendait, la mort peut-être ? Mais il n'avait plus rien à faire... Même le sale mioche l'avait abandonné, sinon il aurait déjà vu le coffre fort, décodé le code qui était le même que sa carte de crédit...

- YUKIIIIIIII

Et le sale gamin était en face de lui. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

- Ne repart plus jamais ! Espèce d'idiot !

Pourquoi son amant pleurait-il ? Il lui avait manqué tant que ça ?

- A cause de toi, j'ai tout détruit notre appartement !

Eiri ouvrit grand les yeux, et donna le plus fort coup à la tête qu'il n'avait jamais donné...

- ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Au loin, dans les grands buildings de New York, les gens purent entendre un grand "maieuuuh"... Tout était redevenu comme avant...

Fin


End file.
